The Gull
The Gull is a Wild who is known for his abilities to know everything about the sea. He could find shoals of fish, talk to sea creatures, predict the weather and change it to a limited degree. He became immortal as a child. He is the oldest of all the living Wilds. He lives in the sea of Genria and whenever he rescues somebody who he thinks is worth saving from a sinking ship, he sends them to an island, known as the Stack, to recover from any kind of wound or problem they might have gotten from the shipwreck. After Emerahl left Mirar in the cave in Si, she went to Genria to look for The Gull, as part of her quest to discover if any other Wilds were alive. She investigated about The Gull and the "miracles" he had done. She decided to go The Stack, to see if she could find him there. When she got there, she found the place empty, but she left him a note, one that only he would understand. The note consisted of a white weed called "old woman's hair" and a moon shell in the shape of a crescent moon. The weed represented her, and the crescent moon represented the phase of the moon she planned to return to that place. After that, she returned to Genria and waited. One day, a boy appeared and told her to go with him. She followed him to a place where a spout of water was. There he revealed himself as The Gull, proving it by summoning a bird who brought the note Emerahl had left in The Stack. He told Emerahl that there were other immortals alive, but his friends needed to approve her before he could reveal their names. The Gull sent Emerahl to the Red Caves in Sennon, to meet those friends of his, in order for them to see if Emerahl was trust-worthy. When all the Wilds were dream-linking and Emerahl was reading the contents on the diamond, The Gull thought like Mirar about the possibility that Auraya might want to kill the Gods, or at least some of them. The Gull went to Diamyane, as soon as he could, mounting a roale, after he arrived, he went to The Isthmus, where he uncovered all the tunnels under the battlefield to be able to use them if the moment to kill the gods came. He chose to be the immortal finishing the bottom part of the ring to kill the gods. After the gods were trapped, the Gull went to the Sennon coast, along with Surim and Tamun, while Emerahl, Mirar and Auraya were still in the Isthmus. When the last three immortals arrived to the Sennon coast, they all shared their plans. The Gull was the only Wild who didn't want to chane anything. He wished to keep guarding the sea, as it was his home and he loved it. Category:Article Category:Ithania Characters Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:People Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Gifted